Ways To tell You I Love You
by MyLittleJewMonster
Summary: Identifying emotions can be hard, especially when they're towards someone dear. Is it true that polar opposites attract? {Raven/Beast Boy}


/

Welp who would have guess I would write a fanfiction about Raven and Beast boy - well I did! So here you go, hope you´ll like it X3

/

 **Chapter 1: Confliction**

 _Beast Boy´s (Garfield) POV_

 _Shit shit - did she see me? I think she did!_ The young male stomped with his feet nervously, moving further away from the edge of the wall. _Or…or maybe she didn´t. Maybe if I check…_

"I can see you." Beast Boy jumped startled once he heard the oh-so-known voice coming from the other side of the wall.

"Oh, Raven- hiiiii!" He cheerfully said, peeking out from the wall. "How´re you doing?"

"Good." She answered simply, glancing up from her book. "Though I wonder what you´re doing, sneaking up on me or something?" The tone of her voice were unchangeable, as per usual. Raven wasn´t the easiest person to read, to put it that way. Despite the fact Garfield had lived along side her for years she still was as big of a mystery as she had always been. And weirdly enough, he liked it. Beast Boy enjoyed that sense of mystery about the girl.

"Oh not much, just trying to - y-ya know - sniff up a rat that´s been bothering me!" He quickly replied. The response felt rushed and stupid. She'd probably notice.

Raven rose her brow at the other, vague expressions going across her face. "Good luck on finding the so-called rat then...don´t let me interrupt your seeking." she eventually replied.

Beast boy felt like… _like the floor would tear open and suck me into a vortex of despair. Hey man… man calm down… and stop coming up with weak interpretations like that - you´re not making it any better for you. Wait, why was he talking to himself in third person? Who knows. At least I should tell him he should probably stop his legs from shaking if he want to get away from here safely._ A weird scowl appeared on his face when he realized what his body were doing without his allowance, quickly fixing his posture to appear more confident and collected.

A weird noise came from the direction of where Raven sat. A light and enticing noise. Almost like it was…. _laughter?_

The purple haired woman giggled slightly. It wasn´t anything special or loud in general. Not anything unique either. It was faint, and kind of rushed. Almost felt like it were rushed. But to him, it was the most beautiful noise he´d ever perceived.

"How many expression you behold is always intriguing." She smiled marginally. "Is there something you want aside of capturing your bothersome rat or was that all?" She asked, her mood seeming…oddly jaunty.

Feeling his heart pummel more rapidly, he gulped nervously. "Well…erhm- there waaaaas something else too…" he mumbled, eyes frantically looking around. _Oh god. This doesn´t make it seem any better._

"Oh?" She gently placed a bookmark in between the page she´d ended up on before gently placing away the book. "And that would be?" She asked inquisitively.

The younger boy´s heart pounded faster, knees starting to feel rather frail. Almost as if it wouldn´t keep him up much longer.

"Beast Boy…?" Raven seemed concerned for the other. That would probably be due to the fact he rarely was seen like this; so unsure...nervous.

"Here!" He quickly handed her a small, plain envelope, cursing through his mind while doing so.

She carefully took it, peering over the object as to how sudden and conflicted it was. Apart from its soft, brownish color - perhaps taupe, the edges were embroidered in a beautiful red.

"This is…. interesting but why would yo-" Raven started to say, but before she could say much more, there was no trace of the greenish young male.

 _Raven´s POV_

What was even all that about? She sighed softly, shifting her eyes back down at the envelope. _He´s been acting so oddly lately…not like he´s ever been any normal._ She chuckled to herself. _But I guess that´s what´s…significant...with him_. A soft smile formed on her lips while her fingers fiddled with the brinks of the paper, though it didn´t stay for long once something else came to her mind. _I bet this is just one of his stupid schemes, just a plain joke._ She frowned. Why would he even bother creating anything worthwhile?

"Of course, what was I even expecting…." She muttered low to herself, letting go of the envelope and causing it drop onto the floor. "Nobody really cares about me. ...Why should they? I´m a monster." she said bitterly, a cold feeling sweeping over the girl as she sat. Soon, however, she regained her composure, and relaxed a bit. "Teamwork. Family." she reassured, biting her lip and repeating the words to herself- finding them comforting.

Soon, Raven got up and grabbed the book she´d been reading earlier, walking over to the shelf to put it back in place.

"Reading more up on how to remove the demonic part for good would be a good idea. Though even if I would manage to succeed, it would only boost the chance of getting complete control by...a minimal percentage."

She shrugged, letting her fingers trail across the different ridges throughout the shelf. Once she found the desired book, she lightly pulled it out and levitated back to her bed. Tumbling back onto the cushy mattress, she opened it up onto the page she last left off at, and continued to work on solving the problem at hand. Silence filled the previously tense room as the minutes went by. The squeaks from the many birds outside and the girl's calm breathing were among the very few noticeable noises.

It was so…peaceful. A soft smile adorned her lips once again as she allowed herself to let her eyelids droop, and close. She loved when environments were so hushed like her room was in this moment. She was free to let her thoughts trail freely across her mind, letting herself daydream as she always tended to do.

She was soon back in Azarath after a while passed. The sky was a lively blue and pure white pigeons were flying around her. People, both close and acquaintances, were greeting her with amiable smiles and waves. She happily greeted them back, being polite. She floated through the streets, admiring every detail of her surroundings. Everything from the light atmosphere to the exquisite architecture signified that this was surely a perfect world; a wonderland.

It was loved and fairly treated, and everyone seemed happy and healthy. Everything was so purely white. So elegant. Magnificent. Green - wait, green?!

Of all people she could imagine, there he was. Beast Boy in person. _At least that´s what I hope. Wait what?_ she shook her head slightly, closing her eyes before re-opening them again, possibly hoping for another view. But no- the young male was still in front of her; the signature chummy smile formed on his lips paired by his soft green eyes.

"You seem surprised, Raven." He tilted his head slightly.

"Well why shouldn´t I be?" she replied honestly. "The last thing I expected to be in Azarath is standing right in front of me..." she eyed him. It appeared like she didn´t care much in general, though that was an obvious lie from her perspective.

He frowned, taking a few steps towards her before he took her hands and held them in a careful grip. "Why are you desperately clinging to lies like that Rae? It´s not healthy for you." his voice was tender and sweet. Words as sincere as they could be.

She quickly moved her eyes away. "It´s not lies. It´s…" She didn´t finish the sentence. Honestly not finding any other explanation.

"Yes it is." He assured her, caressing her cheek. "And you´re well aware of that."

"B...but…?" She bit her lips, trying to come up with an answer.

"Isn´t this clear enough?" The boy hummed. "You´re still clinging to the lie that Azarath will rise again - that your people will return. Look." He pointed towards the town hall made of marble...or at least, it formerly was. The atmosphere and color scheme had drastically changed. from being luminous and colourful to now be misty and dull. The whole town, no - Azarath itself, was in ruins. Just like her memory could faintly remember. "No…" She shook her head.

"It… it can´t be…."

"But it is." He said. "Try and live with it, Rae."

"NO!" She frantically screamed. "I don´t want this! I want everything back! I want my home back-! My people! M-mom…" tears started to well up. "I...I-I did love her…" She sniffled, gently wiping away tears. "I really…h-honestly did…"

She softly cried, burying her hands into her palms; biting down onto her lips to stop whimpers from leaving her mouth.

"M...m-mom…" Raven murmured faintly, leaning across her bed so her feet touched the bleak floor underneath her. "I…I love you..."

Once she´d emptied all her tears and sorrows, for now at least, she shakily got up onto her feet. Sniffling, she wandered over to the chair and slowly picked up the envelope; using the sleeve on her left hand to rub her eyes, the right one carefully opened the casing. Smoothly plucking the small piece of paper seeming to be inside out, she rubbed her eyes once again to remove the last tears that were affecting her sight.

She quietly read through the few lines that were written.

 _Is he serious? No… no he´s probably just… no, why should he even bother doing anything mean?! But... but why would he…_

"He gotta be kidding." she shook her head, dropping the envelope onto her table before rushing over to her wardrobe to get what she needed. "Ten minutes should be more than enough time, though."


End file.
